


Little Wonder

by tanglelore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Drone Season 2014, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanglelore/pseuds/tanglelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat has Jade all to himself for one beautiful day and they never bother getting out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



It's half-past eleven and you are trying to sleep through the sound of cicadas when she turns to you with a mischevious grin and says, "Guess what I have to do tomorrow!"

You scowl, expecting the worst -- another research grant, another guest speaker gig, your human partner is always in high demand and you try not to be hurt, but you fucking miss her -- and open your mouth, but she sets a finger over your gaping maw and says:

"Nothing!"

And your ire vanishes, blasted to component parts plus a little wonder at how very green her eyes are, how long her lashes, how her tongue shows between her lips, so human and pink and you lean in to kiss, but she dodges and winks.

"Tomorrow, Karkat. It's too late for that tonight. But tomorrow, maybe...?" 

She strokes your cheek and you nibble gently at her finger. It's been some time since you had her all to yourself. Your prurient mind says, "since you got laid," but you ignore it in favor of your more chivalrous side, which insists on, "since you last were fuck deep in her human nook/since her you last felt her soft tongue on your sheath/since you saw her face covered in assorted fluid, her mouth all slack and sated" Your nook twitches at the prospect, but you subside. She's right, and yeah, you're definitely sleepy, but still. She rolls away from you and you curl around her larger body like you always do, pushing her hair out of the way above your head (she thinks it's funny and tells you that it's weird to have the little one be the big spoon, but you feel safer curled around her, protective, in love), and maybe one hand slips and you can feel her nipple stiffen under your caress, but you still subside. You sleep.

\--

You wake at fresh hell o'clock, ready to take on the world, if by that you mean ready to kill whoever invited sunbeams to nest on your pillow like a filthy bunch of zombie-sucking rot-riddled venomous fangworms. You rise and stumble to wrench the curtains closed, but just as your feet hit the floor, you make the mistake of looking down.

Jade's awake and smiling at you, and her eyes are lit up, green as sopor, and her ears are twitching and her skin looks so warm, so good, so ready to be touched and you freeze. She grins, broad, flat teeth so different from your fangs (you never get tired of seeing her smile), and says, "Go ahead and close 'em, then _come back to bed_." 

That was an order, and you obey, almost-but-not-quite at flashstep speed, and then you are kneeling on the bed, clambering clumsy up and over her, pressing your bodies together, and she laughs.

"You are in one heck of a hurry to get started!"

You feel your cheeks redden. "Wouldn't you be, if you had," you gesture as best you can, "this waiting for you?" 

But you draw back, just a little, suddenly shy.

"I mean, unless you wanted to sleep more? I could, go, and make breakfast, maybe? If you don't..."

Her hands drift to your ass, pulling you close, and her legs open around you. You feel her crotch fuzz brush against your sheath and shiver. She breathes mothwing kisses against your mouth, eyes half-closed and happy, then runs her hand through your messy hair, just brushing against one of your horns.

"No, this is good."

You dip your face to her breast, close your fangs lightly around the nipple, tongue it firm. The novelty of this will never wear off. Your own rumble spheres are small and firm and have only the merest suggestion of sensitivity, while hers are pillowy and soft and you can practically make her come just from licking them like this.

"This is very good."

She rocks her hips against you, and you can feel your sheath beginning to swell. You've got some time before your bulge will start to show and even longer before your nook will be fully open, and you both know it, but you can smell that she's almost ready now. Humans, man. Who knew that interspecies makeouts could be so amazing. You were certainly woefully unprepared for it! 

You spend some time on her breasts, licking and sucking and rolling your tongue in small circles, pretending you are practicing for when she lets you down betwen her legs. She gasps and her ears twitch, and you reach up to scratch at them. She giggles, but it's breathless.

"More kisses."

You oblige, scooting up and so ready for her tongue to tangle with yours, the closest you can get to a bulge attached to a human. You are careful of the edges of your canines, but she doesn't seem to care, and she kneads your butt, shifting you to where she wants you. When what she calls your 'bulgebump' (not yet fully dilated sheath, god, Jade, WHY) settles against her junk, she hmms, and undulates under you with the cutest grunt. Your mouths meet and shift and it's _still_ like nothing you could have imagined with anyone else. You're pretty sure the phrase, "fucking magical" was created precisely for this circumstance, with her legs wrapped around you and her hands tilting your chin up, telling you exactly how she wants you to kiss her and her hips rolling under you and her heady scent all around. It made you a little sad when you realized that humans mostly couldn't detect the subtle shifts in body odor that you could; you spent a lot of time around them trying hard not to blush and stammer.

She stills and smiles against your teeth.

"I'm feeling pretty ready to have you a little further down, okay?"

You love how direct she is. Wordlessly you start scooting down her body, lush and round and tender in ways trolls just aren't, kissing and biting and leaving tiny marks that make her squirm. You reach the junction of her legs and take a moment to breathe in deeply, relishing her scent and the feel of her short, slightly prickly hair. Her junk isn't open and ready for penetration, but you can see the shine along the slit that indicates that her nook is wet enough for you to use a finger or two. First, though, she wants your tongue. Her hand is in your hair, two fingers curled around one of your horns. You stick your tongue out as flat as it goes and lay it across her, feeling the tickle of fuzz against it and the strange folds of her sex. Past-you, the one who thought that the humans were weird and kind of creepy, was an idiot. This is the actual fucking best. She taps your horn impatiently and you get on with it.

Starting at the bottom, where the actual entrance is, you slide your tongue up, parting her lips and savoring the slick warmth and curiously bitter-sweet flavor. You find that little nub and curl your tongue around it and she jolts and gasps. Your nook throbs a little in sympathy and you tell it to chill, that it'll get its turn in time. You take your time exploring her, seeing what noises you can coax out of her and just luxuriating in the sensation of your tongue playing along her flesh. You can tell she's getting close by the way her moans take on a slight hollow note, like a howl at the edge of her throat. Swirling your tongue counter-clockwise is the secret weapon for pushing her over the edge, and you consider it, but first things first.

"Can I--?" You run your index finger carefully around the edges of her nook; you keep your claws pretty short but sometimes she doesn't want even the slightest hint of sharp down there, so you always ask. She glances down and nods hurriedly, closing in on orgasm and anxious to tip over. Something in your stomach curls happily and you slide first one, then a second finger into her. She lurches and gasps again and you lick, strong and hard, and focused on getting her to that peak. She floods a little, so close, and then she's contracting around your fingers and whining and her hips are thrusting against your face and everything is amazing and yes. Yes. 

Yes.

You give her a minute to come down, burying your face in the crook of her thigh and smelling her sweat and sex and pressing kisses and maybe wiping off your face a little so that kissing won't be messy. In your head you're chanting, "I love you I love you I love you," but you stay quiet. She sits up and drapes herself over your back, stretching and scratching up along your spine. You uncurl as she does, sitting up and shaking your head and she smiles, then pulls you up along her body and flops you both back down. There's some adjustment to account for her hair (which is going to end up a tangled mess no matter what you do, but you'll get to spend time with her in the shower untangling it, and that's great, too), but soon you are wrapped in her arms, safe and secure and cozy.

Which is all fantastic until you realize that your sheath is rapidly retracting and, while you aren't actually sure that you want to deal with it just now, you'd really like a few minutes just for cuddles, means that you're going to see some action soon. Your nook is warm and flushed, but still not fully open, aaand, oops, Jade has noticed your bulge slowly uncurling along your thigh. 

"Oh, gosh, Karkat! I didn't realize how close you were!"

You blush, which is ridiculous because that was kind of the idea, or part of it anyway. But her hand is suddenly on your bulge, and you have lost your ability to breathe. She had a little bit of a learning curve in interacting with your painfully sensitive penetrative junk, but godDAMN does she have it down now. She laces it through her fingers carefully, letting it ooze reddish goo all over her hands. 

"Fuckkkk--"

Your voice trails off into a helpless mating chirp. It's going to get hard to verbalize pretty soon. She peers down at you and your heavy breathing and starts peppering you with questions. 

"Can I suck on you? I really want your ten- er, bulge in my mouth." You nod. "Can I finger you?" You nod, breath catching. "Do you wanna fuck me?" Vigorous nodding and a breathy "yes" that devolves into a purr. Fuck yes. A human nook isn't at all the same as a troll nook, the shape isn't quite right and the texture is different, but it feels fucking spectacular. Or maybe it's just that it's her.

"Okay! I don't know how many of these we'll get to before I want to nap again, but we'll aim for three out of three!"

She lays you back on the pillows and kneels beside you. You spread your legs, and she gets between them starts kissing her way down your chest. It's pretty clear where she wants to start. When she hits your crotch she opens her mouth and holds very still. Your bulge, autonomic warmth seeking missile that it is, curls towards her, starting to drip a little. You can see her twitch with the effort not to smile, but then it finds her and she carefully closes her mouth around it and you are gone, lost to the sensation of her tongue.

She lets it slip most of the way down her throat, and you almost sob. You can smell yourself beginning to be ready for mating, your nook and globes beginning to ooze pheromones that would make any troll in the area start to salivate. Unfortunately you're the only troll present, but luckily you're at the mercy of the impeccable Jade Harley. She sucks on you and the pressure and the feeling of her nearly swallowing your bulge makes your throat lock up and you can feel the familiar, almost inaudible thrum of a chirr in your thorax. The scents that come off of her may not be completely compatible with your physiology, but combined with the way she touches you they're good enough for your body to respond to her as matesprit. 

She keeps her mouth on you until you're thrashing and clawing at the mattress. It doesn't take long; you won't come from this, but she'll get you as close as she manage, run you ragged along the edge and keep you there. You have to tap out, making your safeword gesture (two fingers on the back of your left wrist) as clearly as you can with trembling hands. She stops, slowly backs away and comes up to curve her body around you. She pets your stomach and shoulders, dropping dry kisses everywhere she can reach until you stop quivering. You feel deep throbbing in your nook and you know you're almost ready. When you're calm enough, you take her hand and brush it down under your bulge, to where your nook is flush and starting to drip. She lights up.

"Fingers first, or do you want to get inside me, then have fingers?"

She pulls your hand down to her own nook, which is sopping wet and very, very ready for penetration. You struggle to make words come out of your throat, fail utterly, and settle for pulling her on top of you. Her thighs part around your hips and she holds herself just above you, waiting. You let the hum in your chest deepen into the purr it wants to be, and she beams, ears perking up. 

"Yes! I was hoping I'd get in on the living vibrator action today!"

You chuckle silently and arc up towards her. The deep-level purr is not a thing that happens every time, but she really loves it and so you do too. Your bulge finds her nook, tip just parting the lips, and she gasps a little. You let it play there for a moment, sliding back and forth without aim or depth, then reach down and guide it up and in. She's so wet it just slides inside, reaching for anatomy she doesn't have, shifting and writhing and she's panting as your hips meet. _You'd_ be panting if you weren't so busy chirring and purring and emiting strange small whines that would be the most embarrassing thing in the world if you weren't so deep inside her, feeling her pressing around you, muscles contracting and relaxing as you hit good places. She might not have shame globes, and she might not have a place to store your genetic material, but you want to fill her with it anyway. You writhe under her, shifting and purring and purring and purring, needing her to know how good she feels, how much you want this, how much you want her. You caress her breasts, her nipples, and she shakes.

Her orgasm catches her by surprise, and she shouts, pulsing around you and you wish you could come from this alone, wish she could carry you with her as she rocks her hips and sways and cries out in short, sharp breaths: your name, expletives, wordless noises.

You keep her there, coiling inside her, for five seconds, ten seconds. A second wave of spasms hits her, hits you, and you open your mouth and keen for her. You fit your hand between you to rub at her...whatever it was called, stupid human anatomy, mini-bulge, and she screams and comes a third time and this time, oh god, not-genetic-fluid rushes out of her and you are so, so happy. It might not be enough to fill a bucket with, but it's enough like it that your body just fizzes, hormones raging and arousal burning. You're too turned on, almost incapable of anything but raw feeling, and it's almost a relief when she lifts herself off of your bulge and flattens herself next to you. 

"Holy fuck, Karkat. That was...beyond description." She's breathing hard and her eyes are a little glassy, but she's not so gone that she isn't aware of your predicament. You're getting to the point where you really, really need to come. You've had a lot of stimulation, but not quite enough of the right kind, and yeah, your globes are starting to ache dully and your nook really needs attention. You're almost exhausted, though, every nerve tingling, and you just whimper at her, purr stuttering to a stop. 

"Guess it's time to stop teasing you, huh?" She sits up and your trembling thighs part for her. She pushes her hair back out of the way and her ears twitch, and then she reaches for you, plants a few kisses on your face, and plunges two fingers as deep into your swollen, oozing nook as she can. You yell and throw your arms over your face, trying to remember how to breathe as she stimulates your globes, three fingers now and that's about your maximum capacity, even just that hurts a little. She makes a tunnel with her other hand and circles it around your bulge and now -- now you are just fucking done. There is flesh (yours) in front of your face and you bite it and scream and scream as your body overflows and spills, as you come apart under her (actually very gentle) ministrations. You feel yourself turn to space dust, vaporize, become nothing.

It's probable that you black out because, fuck, you haven't come that hard in ages, but you open your heavy eyelids, and she's still there, staring down at you in amazement. You open your arms and she flops on top of you with a grunt. You're both exhausted, covered in assorted body fluids, marks, and bruises, and yet you give absolutely zero fucks. Worth it. Absolutely worth it.

You locate a towel and dry off the worst of the material and then curl yourself around her. Everything is perfect. She is perfect. You fall asleep, knowing that tomorrow life will resume its course, but for today, at least, she was yours.

Just yours.

**Author's Note:**

> For Lizardlicks, with the prompt:  
> "Lazy, only half awake morning sex. Lots of sleepy kisses and cuddles with unhurried love making just for the hell of it because it feels good, and because no one has any place to be but that bed today."
> 
> "No humanstuck" apparently translated in my mind to "EXPLORE XENO HEADCANONS".


End file.
